Should I give it a Chance?
by 2ollux captor ob2e22ed
Summary: Felicia Vargas decides she hates Valentine's Day and possibly romance all together. It's possible that one person can change that for her, but is she willing to take the chance?
1. Chapter 1

I sighs and stare at the wall, desperately hoping it will end my boredom. Today is just another Thursday, right? To all my friends here at W academy, it was February 14, Valentine's day, and they were accepting that.

I'm not expecting anything this year, nor had I any years previous. I don't want to receive anything this year either. This year, Valentine's Day, is dead to me, just another Thursday. What makes it different from all the others?

I've made plans for the night, they're just all on my own, just like the year before, and the year before that, and as well as the one before that one too. I think to bake some sweets to give to my friends to pay them back for getting me gifts. Maybe, if I'm in the mood, I'll watch an episode of Doctor Who, like Rose and Maddie told me to.

I want to tell Sakura and Monica what I think of this dumb holiday, but I don't think they'll believe me. I've heard I've changed though, so maybe, just maybe, they will believe me. I think I'm much different from my twin brother, Feliciano, now than I was when I met my friends.

I wanted to try to have my twin stay, but he said he couldn't. He's going on a date with Ludwig today, so he left me behind. I tried talking to Lovino too, he almost agreed, but then he got a call from Antonio and is going to be forced to go over to his house. Then, then there was my big sister, Chiara. She got invited out with some of the other girls in her class for the night.

So, I'm all alone tonight. I want to cal up one of my friends, but they wouldn't want to spend time with me. I'm sure Monika would love a break from some annoying Italian girl, on such a 'romantic' night. Sakura has some family thing she has to go to, that means she's out of the question too. I think I can manage the night on my own. I still have my family for a little bit, I should take advantage of that, I guess.

We all do a small gift exchange, then, they'll all leave me here on my own. I don't want to be left alone, but I can't help it. I take the gifts to my brothers and sister out of their hiding spot and bring them downstairs. We all exchange gifts quieter than we usually do. Maybe they felt guilty I would be the only one of us alone this year? I told them it didn't matter though.

I got a few things, I hated them, but I accepted them with the best smile I could and looked down. "Felicia, I thought you wanted those things," Chiara stated.

"I did," I murmur, still staring at the ground, one of the gifts had gotten to me. It upset me, but I couldn't ruin my family's evening over something stupid.

"It doesn't seem like it," She responds.

"I do, okay?" I speak up, snapping at her slightly.

Chiara gives me a disappointed look and opens her gifts. I slip away from them while she does this. I walk into my bedroom and sit on the bed. My fingertips touch the path the tears made down my cheek. I'm not even sure why I'm really crying. Oh, right, I'm single on the most romantic day of the year and my entire family isn't. If Feliciano wasn't being so sappy about it earlier, maybe it wouldn't be this bad. I didn't mind this afternoon at school, but it finally hit me Valentine's day is really here.

I smile through the tears and it somehow makes them pour down faster. I give up and let myself frown after a few minutes. "I know I'm single, but it could be worse. No, it is worse. There are people who want me. Just not the way I like," The tears may as well be called streams at the moment, "They... They just like me because of the way I look. Not the girl on the inside," I sniffle, "But, there's one... maybe he would... No, I shouldn't think about that... Not today, maybe tomorrow..." I sit up and look in the mirror. Wonderful, I look like I've been crying now. How can I just tell my siblings I'm fine before they leave with tear stains on my face?

I walk into the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. Then, I grab a washcloth and soak it in hot water and wash my face. In the end, any trace I'd just been bawling my eyes out moments ago, was gone. I can wish my family a goodnight out, without making them panic.

Maybe, just maybe, if they didn't hear the music I listen to they'd be more okay with it. Or maybe if I wasn't seeing a therapist for depression, that would certainly help a lot more. I trudge down the steps, a trademark fake smile etched on my face. Hmm.. maybe I should practice my smile later too. It doesn't feel very natural anymore, or at least not what it used to.

I wish my siblings goodbye and decide to head to the computer. Though the decision doesn't seem the smartest, I check my Facebook for any notifications. Well, it just so happens, many of the status updates were about romantic things. It makes me want to barf, seeing what the one dumb holiday does to people, making them all sappy and romantic.

I better just log off and get to work on my plans. I want to, but I can't seem to drag myself away. Then, he logs on. The guy I have feelings for. I wonder, should I chat with him? He seems to have nothing to do tonight either.


	2. Chapter 2

No, no, no! What am I even thinking? I can't invite him over! If my family won't even stay with me why would he?

But, isn't he feeling lonely too? I should at least invite him over for a little while today, we haven't actually talked in a few months. His best friends Francis and Antonio formed this group that's infamous at our school. Something along the lines of the Bad Touch Trio, I think. The point is, I haven't seen him since the group formed. I'm no longer as important as I used to be to him. Gilbert and I used to be so close before we were accepted into W Academy and he met the Frenchman and the Spaniard. I wonder if he knows I still exist.

Won't he have plans then? It seems not though, he wouldn't be on Facebook while picking up girls. It takes a few minutes, but I now remember just who invited Lovino out of the house. Antonio. And I had talked to Rose the other day and she had told me her cousin Arthur agreed to go on a date in secret. With Francis.

Gilbert is free tonight. Today is my chance to fix our broken friendship! I could- No that can wait. Today, I just want to be near him. Without thinking I pick up my cell phone and call him. While waiting for him to pick up my eyes dart around the room.

The more time passed the more nervous I got, it had only been a few seconds, a minute at most. Chiara's room is just so different from mine. I couldn't sleep in my own room by myself anymore, due to the fact they fear something will happen if I'm on my own in there. I find the room calming, despite my family's opinion. I go into my own room without another thought. The bright pinks and purples were a welcoming change from Chiara's forest green walls. I feel more trapped in the darker room than I do in my own. I sit on the bed and stare at my feet as I kick them into air.

It feels like forever before Gilbert picks up, "Hey, Felicia." I smile softly at the sound of his voice.

"Ciao, Gil, are you busy right now?" I inquire. I am instantly drowning in a sea of doubt. My head keeps telling me there's no chance in hell he'll say yes to a date if he isn't busy. My heart on the other hand tells me to go for it and give it a shot, that the slight chance he'll agree to come over can actually become reality. Well it feels too late to back out now. I've already begun trying to invite him.

To my surprise I hear laughter on the other end of the line. I hadn't expected that until after I attempted to ask him here. Well actually, I'm not sure it can really be called laughter, "Kesesese~! Why would you like to go on a date with my awesomeness?" He teases me. I can feel the color rising in my cheeks, the mirror just helped confirm it. Why did he have to be spot on?

"Call it what you like, Gil. I just want you to come over for a little while," I reply, trying not to let my voice shake. I think I'm doing well so far, I've never asked anyone out before, it's usually the other way around.

"I don't know, Fels, isn't that a little fast. I know I'm awesome, but I never thought you'd go for that so quickly." I swear he's trying to make this harder. Right now he's probably smirking on the other end.

"G-Gilbert! Stop being such a pervert. Most of the restaurants are going to be booked, so I figured you could come over. You've been able to handle being here and keeping both of our clothes on before," I scold him.

He fakes a sigh, "I guess I can just settle for st- Ow... Gilbird stop that!" The line goes silent for a minute, "I'll be there in a half-hour, Feli. Right now I have I deal with Gilbird."

"See you then." I hang up the phone. I try to think of what I can do during the wait to take my mind off of what he had suggested. I know he was was only teasing me when he said 'isn't that a little fast', but it still made me feel unsettled. He is considered a player by most of the student body in our school, but would he do that to me? No, Monika would probably murder him for taking away my innocence and then tossing me aside, heck so would Ludwig. I'll just get ready and try to keep my mind off it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I delayed quite a bit and I really like this story, enjoy a bonus chapter in another character's view point!**

Gilbert's POV

I'm so bored right now. Somehow Francis and Antonio managed to get dates for today last minute. I was considering asking Chiara Vargas out, but she's been avoiding me lately. I had tried going out with her when I was closer to her younger sister, but that must have made things more awkward for Chiara. I probably would have considered Felicia, if we still talked like we used to. I've heard from Monika that Felicia seemed... Darker personality wise. She started getting back into fights last week.

That's how we met actually. I helped her get out of a fight before she learned how to defend herself. After that day, I taught Felicia how to protect herself and we became friends quickly after. Since I'm in the grade above Felicia I got into highschool first and met two of the awesomest friends I've ever had. In the end, I pretty much ran out of time for Felicia, it's a shame because she was really awesome when we hung out.

I still see her around the house on occasion. She's only there long enough to say a quick hello before Monika and Julia drag her into one of their rooms. I haven't seen her in almost a year. Monika has been visiting her lately. Julia will only take her out shopping, or take her out with Marianne and Isabel for a night out. When Felicia is over I'm never home. I wouldn't mind seeing her again sometime soon, she's much more... Real then the rest of girls in the school.

I stare up at the ceiling, having nothing better to do. Why does today have to be so unawesome? Gilbird perches by my head and chirps. Maybe I should take a nap for now. My cell phone rings and much to my surprise it's Felicia. How awesome is that? "Hey, Felicia."

"Ciao, Gil, are you busy right now?" She asks. I'd almost forgot the almost permanently happy tune she speaks with.

"Kesesese~! Why would you like to go on a date with my awesomeness?"

"Call it what you like, Gil. I just want you to come over for a little while," She speaks matter-of-factly. She's just so adorably innocent sometimes. I'm almost shocked she didn't think of my bad reputation with girls when she said that. That's one of the things her siblings wouldn't have failed to tell her when they started to see my new friends. Expecsially knowing Lovino is her older brother.

"I don't know, Fels, isn't that a little fast. I know I'm awesome, but I never thought you'd go for that so quickly," I tease her. I want to see what her reaction is to something I would say if I were talking to a girl around my friends.

"G-Gilbert! Stop being such a pervert. Most of the restaurants are going to be booked, so I figured you could come over. You've been able to handle being here and keeping both of our clothes on before." Felicia is certainly taking what I said much better than I thought. I had thought because of the way her brother, Feliciano, is she would act the same way. Completely oblivious to the meaning of the statement. Instead of what I had thought she had disapproved of what I hinted at out right.

I decide to continue acting in such a way for as long as our conversation lasts. I fake a sigh of disappointment, "Well, I guess I'll just have to settle for st-" I was cut off by Gilbird. He suddenly started pecking at my free hand. I guess my awesome little bird was upset I wasn't paying a lot of attention to him. "Ow... Gilbird stop that!" I scold him. I shoo Gilbird away from my hand and take a quick look. It still seems fine. Gilbird didn't manage to break the skin with his pecking, despite the pain it caused. "I'll be there in a half-hour, Feli. Right now I have I deal with Gilbird," I inform her quickly, still trying to keep Gilbird away from my hand.

"See you then." With that she hangs up on me and I stare at Gilbird. I can't believe my bird did something so unawesome while I was talking with Felicia! He's never done that to me before today. Sure maybe to Monika or Ludwig, but never me before. I wonder what got into the little guy to get him to act like that. I could understand if I had been paying tons of attention to him before the call, but all he did was sit near my head.

I get up off my bed and go into my drawers to find nicer clothes to change into. I had thought that because Francis and Tonio were going to be busy I could just lounge around my room, but now there's a change of plans. I pull out a clean pair of jeans and toss them onto the bed. I pull out a navy shirt from my closet and set it down by the shirt. It may not be clothing that actually looks nice, but compared to what I'm wearing now, it fits Felicia's dress code much better. She over dresses for _everything,_ even just a trip to the mailbox. Sometimes she forces others to follow a basic version of her preferences. It's a small price to pay to spend time with her.

Finishing up in my room I walk out, holding Gilbird gently in my hand. "Oi, Monika!" I call out.

She unlocks her door and sticks her head out. "What do you want, bruder?"

"I need you to do me a really awesome favor and watch over Gilbird for me," I inform her, holding him out to her.

She sighs, "Only because I'm watching Julia's bird as well." She takes Gilbird from me and shuts the door in my face. She's probably just annoyed I interrupted her music session.


End file.
